


First Time Blowjob

by facethefall



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethefall/pseuds/facethefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" I just want a fic where Sam practices the fine art of blow jobs on Blaine.  And it’s a little sloppy and a lot enthusiastic and basically it’s just the best thing ever??"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Blowjob

Sam is all wide eyes between Blaine’s legs, his lips turned up into a smile and his cheeks flushed a light red. Blaine can tell he’s a little nervous by the way he bites at the corner of his cheek, his eyes flicking from Blaine’s eyes down to his chest, settling on Blaine’s dick that’s just a few inches away from his mouth. He lets out a large gust of air, probably building his nerves, and Blaine has to grab onto the bed sheets when he feels Sam’s breath coast over the inside of his thighs.

"Do you have any pointers?" Sam asks curiously, licking his lips as he eyes Blaine’s cock. He scoots up a little closer, his knees dragging on the bed, dropping down so his hands can rest on Blaine’s hips.

"Just—do what you like," Blaine says, his heart squeezing tightly at the bright smile Sam gives him. "Trust me, I’ll like whatever you do. Okay?"

Sam nods and takes a deep breath, quickly flicking his head back once to move a strand of hair out of his eyes. “Okay, I’m gonna start now. Cool?”

"Cool," Blaine says, gulping down air, his body tensing in anticipation. He watches as Sam grips harder onto his hips and then bends forward.

Sam’s eager from the start; his mouth open wide, his tongue licking broad strokes along the length of Blaine’s cock. There’s no hesitation and what Sam lacks in skill, he makes up for in enthusiasm. His mouth moves quickly over Blaine’s cock and if it’s a little sloppy, that just seems to make it better. There’s so much spit and Sam’s teeth graze against Blaine’s cock a few times, but it doesn’t matter. It’s Sam doing it, pushing aside his nerves to try something new for Blaine, and that’s easily the best part of all.

Blaine digs his toes into the mattress, focusing on keeping his hips still and not jerking up into Sam’s inexperienced mouth. It feels so good, but it looks ever better; Sam’s lips stretching wide around his cock, spit catching on his chin, his eyes open as he watches the way Blaine’s dick sinks into his mouth.

"Is it okay?" Sam asks, coughing as he pulls off, and licks his lips. He eyes Blaine closely, moving his hand from Blaine’s hip to start stroking it over his cock.

"Oh my god," Blaine groans, finally allowing his hips to move, fucking up into Sam’s hand. "Sam. Sam,” Blaine says, his fingers twisting tighter in the sheets. “It’s perfect.”

"Really?" Sam asks excitedly, clearly surprised. "Sweet! I’m gonna keep going, okay?"

Blaine nods and forces himself to keep his eyes open, watching as Sam’s enthusiastic tongue flicks over the head of his cock. His hand continues to move in a tight grip around Blaine’s dick and even though the rhythm is off, Blaine couldn’t care less. Sam’s so eager, so willing to try new things with him, and that’s what pushes Blaine closer to the edge.

Sam moves his mouth down as far as he can, which really isn’t that far at all, and sucks hard, dragging his lips and tongue slowly up the length of Blaine’s cock, his hand following behind. It’s too much and so good, and Blaine rips his hand from the sheets to grab at Sam’s shoulder.

"I’m close. Please, Sam," Blaine begs, his hips twitching as Sam licks one final stripe up his cock before pulling off, his hand still jerking as Blaine falls apart beneath him.

Blaine’s eyes slam shut when he feels shy fingers rubbing at his balls and then further down, his hips raising off the bed as he comes hard all over them. Sam watches intently, his eyes fixed on his hand covered in Blaine’s come. Blaine finally stills, slumping back into the bed.

"That was awesome!" Sam proclaims, climbing up Blaine’s body to press a kiss to his lips. Blaine is still dazed by the intensity of his orgasm, and he can’t even laugh when Sam excitedly asks, "when can we do that again?"

"Mmm," Blaine hums, finally moving his hand down to wrap his fingers around Sam’s hard cock. Sam whines, his hips stuttering forward into Blaine’s hand. "We can do it whenever you want," Blaine says, stroking slowly. "But it’s my turn now."


End file.
